Tortured Soul
by Dark Vixen Nisha
Summary: Title may apply or not. Youko is begining to have feelings for one of his partners. Unfortunatly fate has other plans. Will they be together or will fate intervine? Non-Yoai. Youkooc and Kuroc.
1. Chapter 1

Nisha: I'm back. Ok this is my second fic and I promise it will be better.   
  
Imp: That's good.  
  
Nisha: Oh yeah, this is my Imp; he will be filling in for Tori up here. I decided she needed a break.  
  
Imp: Nisha does not own Yu Yu Hakusho. She does however own Nisha, Kita, and the plot.  
  
Nisha: I would also like to give credit to one of my favorite authors, DARK CHOBIT, for the idea of the underground lair and my little perception of Kuronue. I do recommend you read her fics.  
  
Sorry if anyone seems ooc.  
  
You know the drill  
  
"talking"  
  
'thought'  
  
Now on with the fic.  
  
Tortured Soul: Ch 1.  
  
The moon shone down through the trees of the Makai forest. A vixen ran quickly along an unmarked path keeping her ears open for the hunter she knew was behind her. "Come on, I think she went this way." She could hear the voices of the hunters behind her. 'Damn they caught up to me. "This way I think I see her." She hears a gunshot and a bullet ricochets of a tree only a couple steps behind her. 'Damn that was close.' She hears another shot fired, when suddenly a hand reaches down and pulls her up into a tree. Barely missing the bullet. "Come on we can still catch her." The two figures watch as the hunters run by. They both smile at each other.  
  
"Man that was a close one Kuronue. Thanks." Kuronue's smile widened, "It was nothin' Nisha. Just be more careful next time. Anyway if Kurama found out I let you get hurt... well it wouldn't be a pretty picture." Nisha giggled slightly, "Well don't worry I won't let that happen. Speaking of the fox, where is he?" "Up ahead waiting for those stupid hunters." Nisha smirked, "Then what are we waiting for?" They both moved quickly through the trees, dodging branches and so forth.   
  
Nisha jumped out of the tree and into a clearing. Kuronue soon followed. A smirk came to Nisha's face as she looked upon the remains of the would-be hunters. Her smirk quickly turned to a smile as her eyes fell upon the fox leaning against a tree. He glanced up at her and a slight smile could be seen on his face. Nisha quickly moved past the bodies over to him and into his arms in a hug. She looked up at him, he had his arms around her waist and she had her arms around his neck. "Did you miss me Kurama?" She asked with a small smile. Before he could answer Kuronue broke in, "Nisha why exactly were these guys chasing you?"   
  
Nisha slid out of Kurama's arms and smiled. She reached into a little bag on her hip and pulled out a necklace with a black crescent moon and a red tear shaped drop hanging from the top point on it. "Well it could be that I stole this from them." Kurama and Kuronue both smiled looking at the item. "All that fuse over this little necklace." Kuronue stated a little surprised. "It's not just any necklace Kuronue. It's the necklace of Hecate." Nisha informed him in a matter of fact voice. "Ok then what's so special about it?" "It allows its wearer to control the elements." "Well that little trinket could come in handy." All three thieves smiled wickedly, all already thinking of uses for it.  
  
"Come on let's get out of here, before someone comes looking for these guys." Kurama stated as he walked out of the clearing and into the forest. Nisha quickly slipped the necklace back into her bag. Her and Kuronue followed the fox into the forest. 'What just happened here? One minute Kurama's holding me close and the next he's acting like nothings happened between us. Sighs I don't think I'll ever understand him.' "Hey Nisha what's wrong?" Kuronue asked looking back at her. "Nothing. Just a little tired, I can't wait to get home." Kuronue nodded, he knew she was lying but didn't push it.  
  
All three thieves entered the underground hideout. As soon as they were all down the entrance stairs, Nisha wished everyone goodnight, her eyes lingering on Kurama for a moment more. She could have sworn she had seen some emotion flash in his eyes, but then it was gone. She turned and walked down the long corridor towards her room.  
  
"Hey Kurama, is it just me or is something wrong with Nisha?" "Huh?" Kuronue's question had brought Kurama back to reality and his eyes off of Nisha. " Yeah, she does seem like something's bothering her." "She would tell us if something was wrong right?" "Yeah, so don't worry about it." Kurama was about to walk down the corridor when Kuronue grabbed his arm stopping him. "Kurama is it just me or was their something going on between you and Nisha in the clearing today?" Kurama growled slightly, "It's just you." He walked off or more stormed off towards his room. Kuronue smiled, 'looks as though I hit a sore spot. I wonder what happened between them.' Kuronue walked down the hall but stopped in front of a door with a teardrop shape carved into it. He stood there for a minute as if deciding to go in or not. He simply decided to just knock. "Come in." came a soft feminine voice from the other side of the door.  
  
Kuronue walked in to see a young girl sitting on the bed she had long dark black hair and a pair of black wings that were now folded behind her as she sat on a bed reading. She looked up revealing a set of emerald eyes; a smile crossed her face as she recognized her visitor. "Kuronue, I didn't think you would be back so soon." He smiled as well, "Well the plan didn't go exactly as planned." He walked over and sat on the bed in front of her. "Well I'm glad you're back and in one piece, that's even better." They both smiled. Kuronue's mind went back to Kurama and Nisha. "Hey Kita did anything strange happen between Kurama and Nisha last time she was here." "Not that I know of why?" "Oh no reason." Kita smiled at the bat's concern. She put her book down and moved over so she had her head against Kuronue's shoulder. He smiled and slid his arm around her waist. They both stayed like that for a few moments before they both finally lay down and went to sleep.  
  
Kurama walked down one of the many halls, looking at all the rooms that his men had stayed in. 'Why couldn't I save them? What went wrong.' Kurama's mind traveled back to that day.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Kurama awoke that day ready for a raid that night. He walked around watching everyone get ready. A couple of the female thieves came up to him but he paid them no attention. He walked for a while longer before he came upon Kuronue happily flirting with Kita off in one of the extra rooms. He shook his head. 'Does that bat ever stop flirting?' He looked again. Kita was blushing slightly and laughing, apparently it was working. It was only a couple of minutes until they left. Kurama passed by the study. He stopped and decided to walk in. Nisha was sitting in one of the chairs while another demon was trying to flirt with her. Nisha paid him no mind, and Kurama had to smile at this but also he was a little angered by the demon. Nisha glanced up at him, they both caught each other's eyes and she smiled. Kurama walked out of the study with a slight smile on his face. 'How does she always do that? Why do I feel this way for here?' Nisha and Kuronue walking up cutting Kurama's thoughts short. "It looks as though the men are ready." Nisha informed him. "Good lets go." Everyone headed out except Kita who is a healer. The plan appeared to be going fine until they were ambushed. Many were killed within seconds. Kurama, Kuronue and Nisha were fighting off guards while trying to get away. All three realizing that the raid had gone sour. Kurama called forth his man-eating plants taking out many of the guards in his way. Nisha pulled out a whip and quickly cut through her foes. Kuronue was easily killing all the guards with his scythes. Kuronue and Kurama quickly ran off. Nisha cut through more off her enemies and soon followed. They all met in a clearing not far off. They were all covered in bruises and cuts. Nisha sported a large gash on her side, given by one of the lucky dead. Kurama noticed it quickly and caught Nisha as she fainted form blood loss. He carried her all the way back to the lair. They waited three days but none of the others returned. It was now only them.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Kurama noticed he stopped in front of a door with a rose carved into it. 'Of all places my mind brings me to Nisha.' He knocks on the door. "Come in." Nisha's voice is heard from the other side.  
  
Kurama slowly walks in. Nisha was standing in front of a mirror brushing her long golden hair. Kurama couldn't help but watch her. Her golden ears twitched when he didn't say anything. She turned around and dark blue met gold. "Kurama is there something you need?" She asked softly. "Uh... well... I was wondering what's wrong?" "Nothing." "You're lying." Nisha didn't reply, she simply walked over to her bed and sat down. Kurama followed suit. "Now, what's wrong, Nisha?" His voice had concern and sincerity in it, not something she was completely used to. She looked at him. "Well the problem is..." she leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. She pulled back and looked away. Kurama turned her head back towards him and brushed away some of the lose hairs out of her face. "Nisha, I ..." Suddenly their was a loud crash. Both of them stood immediately and ran out the door only to find...  
  
TBC  
  
Nisha: So what do you think? Review me.   
  
Imp: I think your writing has gotten better.   
  
Nisha: Ya it has. Oh and this time Nisha isn't a Mary-Sue at least I hope she isn't. Sorry to all you Hiei lovers but I don't think Hiei will be appearing in this fic. But then again I might change my mind. Review me Please. See ya. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nisha: I'm back. Sorry it has been awhile. I've had a major case of writer's block.  
  
Imp: I think you're just lazy.   
  
Nisha: Look whose talking. You sleep till 3 o'clock in the afternoon.   
  
Imp: So your point is...  
  
Nisha: Shut up before I lock you in a closet.  
  
Imp: Well at least I'll be able to sleep without any problems.  
  
Nisha: -.-  
  
Imp: Nisha does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.   
  
Nisha: Since I got only one review for my first chapter, this chapter goes to Taki-hime. Thanks.  
  
Here we go again...  
  
" " -talking  
  
' ' -thoughts  
  
Tortured Soul: Ch 2.  
  
"What in the hell?" stated Nisha as she and Kurama ran out the door to find the entire lair filled   
  
with smoke. A dark figure appeared in front of them. Kurama stepped in front of Nisha. "Who   
  
are you?"   
  
" You will know soon enough Kitsune." With that the figure disappeared.   
  
Kuronue and Kita woke to the sound of a crash. "What was that?" Kita asked sitting up.   
  
"Maybe Nisha's throwing things at Kurama again." Kita still didn't relax. " I don't hear any   
  
arguing." Kuronue sat up as well now. "Ok, that is weird." He climbed out of bed and opened   
  
the door. Immediately smoke began to fill the room. "Kuronue what's happening?" the smoke   
  
was so think they couldn't see anything.   
  
Suddenly all the smoke disappeared. Kuronue stood in the doorway looking out. "Man, that   
  
was weird." He looked back but Kita wasn't there. "Kita," he whispered and left to find   
  
Kurama and Nisha.  
  
The smoke cleared and Kurama was left looking for the mysterious intruder. Kurama walked   
  
back to the room, but Nisha was gone. "Where did she..." "Kurama, I can't find Kita." "I can't   
  
find Nisha either." Kurama's thoughts traveled back to the mysterious figure. "We need to find   
  
them."  
  
With that both demons ran out of the lair.   
  
"So how do we find them I can't sense them anywhere." "I'm not sure." Suddenly they both   
  
picked up a strange scent. Kurama growled. "I defiantly don't like this." "It's the same scent the   
  
intruder had." "What intruder?" "Not know Kuronue." Kurama ran into the forest, Kuronue   
  
running behind him.  
  
Nisha awoke with a headache, lying on cold stone. "Where am I?" As her eyes began to focus   
  
she realized that she was looked in what looked like a dungeon. "How did I get here?" "I   
  
brought you here." Nisha looked up at her captor. He was tall and had long black hair. His   
  
mouth was also covered. "Who are you?" "My don't you ask a lot of questions." "You didn't   
  
answer my question." "Very well, you may call me Karasu." "Why am I here?" "Enough   
  
questions." Nisha watched him walk out of the room and close the heavy wooden door behind   
  
him. Nisha tried to get up only to find that her waist was chained to a wall.   
  
Kita awoke in a very similar position. She ran her fingers over the metal. "Do you like your   
  
sleeping conditions?" She looked up at her captor, who only smirked. "I guess you'll want my   
  
name as well...it is..." "I don't care." "What was that?" "I don't care who you are because   
  
you're going to die for doing this." He smirked and walked out of the room. Kita laid her head   
  
back against the wall. 'Kuronue please get here soon.'  
  
Nisha finally gave up on trying to break the metal. She leaned against the wall and closed her   
  
eyes. 'Kurama hurry.'   
  
TBC  
  
Nisha: Ok that chapter was kind of short. looks around ok where did Imp go.  
  
Imp: zzzzzzzzzzz.  
  
Nisha: walks over to him WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!  
  
Imp: . I'm up.   
  
Nisha: How dare you go to sleep!  
  
Imp: Well I'm up now.  
  
Nisha: ...  
  
Imp: I'm sorry.  
  
Nisha: ...  
  
Imp: Oh well. Please review.  
  
Nisha: and send suggestions if you have any.  
  
Imp: Yay you're talking again.  
  
Nisha: ...  
  
Imp: Fine. 


	3. Chapter 3

Nisha: I'm back. Sorry it took so long I got put on an unexpected hiatus. I lost my Internet connection. Imp: Nisha does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
Nisha: Thank you Imp.  
Imp: zzzzz zzzzz zzzzz Nisha: IMP...WAKE UP!  
Imp: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH.  
Nisha: So glad you could join us, Imp.  
Imp: You don't have to yell.  
Nisha: Then don't go to sleep.  
Imp: Fine. I won't. I'll just stay awake forever and become a sleep-deprived zombie.  
Nisha: You know I didn't mean that.  
Imp: Sure you didn't.  
Nisha: Imp. You know I didn't mean it.  
Imp: .  
Nisha: Fine be that way. Now on with the fic...  
  
"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
  
Tortured Soul: Ch. 3  
  
Kurama and Kuronue raced through the forest of Makai. "Don't lose that sent...it may be the only way to find them." "I know Kurama. This is the hundredth time you've told me." Moments passed in complete silence. Kuronue couldn't help but look over at his partner. Kurama hadn't made a crude remark or anything. 'Something's different. Kurama is never this worried. Not even on our most difficult missions.' " Kurama... what's wrong?" "What do you mean?" "I mean why are you so worried? Nisha can take care of herself. I mean we've put her in more dangerous situations before. Why so jumpy now?" 'Because I can't keep an eye on here now. I can't make sure she's safe.' "No reason Kuronue." 'Your lying Kurama I can tell.' Kurama stopped and so did Kuronue. "Did we make a wrong turn somewhere? I can't pick up the scent anymore." "That makes two of us." "So now what?" "I don't know." "Its late lets just camp here... there's nothing we can do right now." "We can't stop now, Kuronue, we'll lose the trail." "Kurama, we already lost the trail." Kurama looked around for any sign of them or the intruder. Seeing none he rested at the base of the near by tree. Kuronue sat down as well and looked at his partner. 'Man, I don't think I've ever seen him this down before... No wait yeah I have. Last time, when Nisha was hurt and didn't wake up for three days...  
  
Flashback  
  
Kurama and Kuronue stood in front of a door with a rose carved in it. "Kita's been in there for hours." "Healing takes time, Kuronue, I'm sure Nisha will be fine." "Yeah you're probably right... I'll go see if any of the other men have come back yet." Kurama watched as Kuronue walked off. 'Now if only I could convince myself of that.'  
  
A few hours had passed and Kuronue was coming to tell Kurama the bad news. He stopped seeing Kurama sitting on the floor beside Nisha's room. 'He really is worried about her. Maybe I should wait till later to tell him. I don't think he can handle anymore bad news.' Kuronue turned quickly, before Kurama could see him.  
  
Kita sat beside Nisha's bed. The vixen's face was pale now. 'If this was just a simple sword wound it would take no time to heal but the poisons moved to fast... I don't know if the medicine will work fast enough.' She sighed and got up to leave. As she reached the door, she glanced back at Nisha. 'All we can do now is wait and see.' "Be strong Nisha."  
  
As Kita opened the wooden door, she was surprised to see Kurama sitting there. She smiled. 'If only Nisha knew how worried Kurama is.' "You know Kurama, you can go in and sit with her. She's asleep now, but I'm sure it won't be a problem." "Yeah, thanks." Kurama got up to go inside her room. Kita just smiled and walked off.  
  
Kuronue was sitting in the study when she walked in. "No sign from the others?" "None... how's Nisha?" "She's doing better." Kita smiled but her eyes betrayed it. Kuronue saw that and got up and went to her. " Nisha's not better is she?" "...No." Kuronue wrapped his arms around Kita's waist, as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm sure Nisha will be fine... she's strong." "I know." Kuronue sat her down and let her lay her head on his shoulder. "How long has Kurama been waiting outside her door?" Kita asked. "Since we got back." They both smiled and relaxed knowing it was going to be a long night.  
  
End Flashback  
  
...Kurama stayed at her side that entire time. I guess I underestimated the fox...he does have a heart.'  
  
TBC  
  
Nisha: Done with another chapter.  
Imp: .  
Nisha: What?! No crude remark?! No witless sarcasm?! Imp: .  
Nisha: Imp... I'm sorry. Please forgive me.  
Imp: ... Well ok. )  
Nisha: Good now to all my readers- Please Review. I really want to know what you guys think.  
Imp: ... Hey! What do you mean WITLESS!!! I HAVE WITT! I HAVE WITT!  
Nisha: :) Never mind Imp. Until next time. 


	4. Chapter 4

Nisha: I'm back.   
Imp: Finely. 

Nisha: Sorry to my reviewers. I've had a bad case of writers block this last month. Not to mention my computer is a piece of junk.

Imp: You are the queen of excuses.

Nisha: Shut up Imp. You have no place to talk.

Imp: Fine- Nisha does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.   
On with the fic.   
"Talking"   
'Thoughts'Tortured Soul: Ch. 4.

Kurama sat watching the fire. 'How could I let here get taken? If she gets hurt...I'll never forgive my self.' "Kurama." "What?" "We'll find them. Don't worry." Kurama glanced up at his partner. Kuronue was just as worried as he was. "Besides Nisha's probably already beat the hell out of that guy." The bat smiled and Kurama couldn't help but smirk too. Kurama's mind drifted as his eyes returned back to the fire. 'When was the last time I was this worried?'

Flashback

Kurama walked into Nisha's room. The vixen's skin was pale and her breath shallow, as she lay there unconscious. He walked over and sat beside her bed. "Please Nisha wake up soon." Kurama stayed with her for next two days waiting for her to wake up.

Nisha felt as though she was floating. All she could see was black as she lay there in complete silence. She had thought she had heard someone but wasn't sure anymore. All noise had faded together into pure white noise. Leaving here alone and cold inside.

She stayed like this for days. Just floating in silence.

Kita walked past Nisha's open door. Kurama was sitting beside her bed.   
'It's been two and a half days.' "Kurama. Maybe you should get some sleep. Nisha should be fine till morning." Kurama looked up at her. "Have any of the men come back yet?" "No I don't think any will. But Kuronue went out looking for them." "Will you have him inform me as soon as he comes back." "Will you still be here when he gets back?" "Yes, I'm not leaving till she wakes." "Very well then." With that Kita walked off.

Kurama's eyes returned to Nisha. "Please Nisha wake up soon."

Nisha once again heard voices in the darkness. 'I know those voices. But from where.' She floated there trying to remember what happened. 'I know I was in the forest but what happened... I was ... was on a heist I remember now. But how did I end up here? Where is here?'

End Flashback

Kurama stared into the fire for sometime afterwards.

When the sun rose both thieves took off hoping to recover the scent that would lead them to the girls.

Nisha sat quietly watching water drip from the ceiling. 'If it weren't for that damn dripping I might go insane from the silence. Like before.

Flashback

'Why don't I remember? Nisha heard a voice once again. Her mind searched to recognize it. 'That's Kurama's voice. But where is it coming from? Once again the voice stopped. 'Maybe I'm hearing things. Maybe I'm just insane. ...But I know I heard him...somewhere.' Nisha stayed quiet begging to here his voice again so she could leave this place.

 ... It felt like eternity before she herd the voice again, and this time she felt as though she knew where it was coming from. As she got closer to the voice she began to feel a pain on her side. 'Why does it hurt like hell?'

Nisha slowly opened her eyes to come face to face with Kurama. She was about to smile when she felt the stabbing pain once again in her side. When she winced Kurama immediately went to her side.   
"Nisha are you all right?" Kurama picked up a bowl of herbs from beside the bed and put them on her wound delicately. Slowly the pain subsided.   
"Kurama, how long have I been here?" "Only three days." "It felt like longer." Kurama smiled. 'You have no idea.' "Where are the rest of the men?" "Long gone," Kurama said softly, "Kuronue just reported to me that he couldn't find any of them." "Oh. ... How long have you been sitting there?" "Three days." She smiled at him. "Why?" Kurama stood up slowly thinking about it. "Just because." "... Just because! What kind of answer is that?" Kurama only smirked. "You should get some rest. That wound still needs to heal." Nisha groaned at the statement. He only smirked. He bent over and kissed her on the forehead before leaving. "I mean it, Nisha." He called as he walked out the door.   
Nisha sat there stunned and a light blush crossed her face. 'Just because... yeah right.' She smiled as she closed her eyes to rest.

End Flashback

A smile crossed her face as she sat there in the dungeon. 'That was only a month ago... and now he acts like nothing happened.' She sighed as she heard footsteps come up to her door.

Karasu walked into the dungeon Nisha was sitting in.   
"Maybe you'd like to be more corporative now."   
"Or maybe I wouldn't." Karasu smirked at this. "If that's the way you want it." He walked over and picked Nisha up by the throat. " Now if you would be so kind as to tell me were the Necklace of Hecate is I could end your suffering." "I don't know so let me go." "Fine" he growled as he threw her back into the ground. Nisha softly slipped the pouch from her side to her back as Karasu turned away. She watched him walk away but before he left, she felt energy by her and then a bomb blow up knocking her unconscious. He smirked and walked away.

Karasu walked slowly into the room Kita was in. "I'll only ask you once... where is the Necklace of Hecate?" "How the hell should I know?! I'm not even a thief." Karasu growled and backhanded Kita knocking her into the wall. Kita slumped to the floor passed out.

TBC

Nisha: Yet another chapter done and almost to the end. If you have any ideas I would love to hear them. And if you have any flames they will be used to burn my report card and cook dinner.

Imp: Is it dinnertime yet.

Nisha: No Imp it isn't. Please Review. Until next time.


End file.
